


Don't Touch My Sister

by shikashake2011



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acno is a good protective brother, Acnologia has a potty mouth, Angst Big Brother Acnologia, Erza tired of everyones shit, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jellal doesnt even know wtf is happening here, Mama Irene aint dealing with his shit, Mama Irene isn't much better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikashake2011/pseuds/shikashake2011
Summary: Erza has a lot on her plate - a very busy school like, family drama and a boyfriend to tend too. Unfortunately, Big Bro Acnologia just loves to cause trouble for her and Jellal. She is not a happy camper. A look into the daily life of Erza Belserion-Scarlet





	1. A Normal Belserion Morning

“OH MY FUCKING GOD MOM! THIS IS NOT A PHASE!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Acnologia screamed, slamming the door to his room.

“GOOD, THAT MEANS I’M DOING MY FUCKING JOB!” Irene screamed back, from the kitchen.

“DIE YOU FUCKING WITCH!”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT?!”

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Erza screamed, as she stormed down the stairs, veins pulsing on her forehead. “IT IS TOO FUCKING EARLY FOR ALL THIS SCREAMING!” She threatened, storming into the kitchen.

Erza Belserion-Scarlet was about ready to blow a fuse. Every morning, her older brother Aconologia screamed to the high heavens, fighting with their mother about god knows what. She was sick and tired of it. If she wasn’t already on every school team imaginable, she would hunt down even more to join, just to get some peace and quiet.

“Quiet daughter of mine.” Irene seethed, wanting to smack her son across the head with the cast iron skillet residing in her hand.

“Don’t start mother…” Erza groaned back, fetching the orange juice and glasses for the both of them.

“I swear, if there is one more outburst, I am sending him away to boot camp.” Irene growled, throwing a couple pancakes onto the table.

“Please mother, let us be reasonable. Our military couldn’t afford to take him.” Erza said solemnly.

“Maybe chain him to a post and keep him outside for a week.” Irene plotted. “Or maybe spike his morning coffee…” She said, looking at the coffee pot.

It was tempting.

“Mother, let us be civil here. Father has just left for work. Fighting this early in the morning will only cause distress.” Erza said as she dug into breakfast.

“ACNOLOGIA! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST!” Irene roared, shaking the rafters of the house, ignoring her daughter’s words.

Another common occurrence.

“EAT A BAG OF DICKS!” Aconologia roared.

“I WOULD IF THERE WERE ANY IN THE HOUSE! UNFORTUNATELY, ALL I HAVE ARE DAUGHTERS!” Irene sassed back and the door slammed open. Ah yes, if there was one thing Irene knew how to do, it was getting a rise out of her children.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!!!!” Acnologia stormed into the kitchen, butting heads with their mother.

“YOU FUCKING HEARD WHAT I SAID YOU TATTOOED FUCK!” Irene yelled.

Erza had enough – standing up, she grabbed the back of both of their heads and cracked them together with a loud bang.

With bruised heads and tears in their eyes, Erza stormed out of the house backpack in hand. There is only so much yelling she can take in the morning and she had yet to deal with Natsu and Gray…

What a day this was turning out to be.


	2. Nightmares at Magnolia High

“If I hear a PEEP from either of you two today, they will be cleaning your blood from the walls. Do you understand me?” Erza said, eyeing her two problematic students.

“Y-Y-Yes ma’am!” Gray shuddered.

“A-Aye sir” Natsu whimpered.

The pressure of Erza’s fury was already critically high. The last time they had upset her to this level, Natsu was duck tapped and put into Lucy’s family’s car and driven around for hours and Gray was put into a sauna with the door locked.

“Good, now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend too.” Erza said as he walked off, leaving the two problems to collapse on the floor, shivering out of fear.

Erza made her way to the Student Council office and announced her entrance the only way her family knew – very loudly.

“Look alive people, we have work to do!” She announced to an empty room.

Well, an almost empty room.

“Sounds like someone has been having a bad day.” A silken male voice said from his seat.

Erza sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “And why is no one here yet Jellal?” She asked, feeling her rage build again.

Jellal’s laugh cut through her rage. “And why pray tell are you laughing?” She asked.

“Because, Ms. Student Council President, you are an hour late to your meeting and I went and conducted it for you. Your meeting minutes, fixed agenda and notes of any pertinent information discussed.” Jellal said handing her the papers.

“I-I apologize. I had to talk with Natsu and Gray about the consequences of upsetting me today.” She explained and looked at the pages.

Everything was extremely details and highly organized – as expected of her Vice President and boyfriend.

“Don’t you think you torment them enough?” Jellal asked, giving a small smile.

“No. The behavior they show on a daily basis is unbecoming of our fine school. And I will not stand for it.”

“Erza please, you already take on so much. You need to leave them alone or else you will get a reputation.” Jellal hummed and stood up.

“I… shall think about it…” Erza said looking at her watched. “If you excuse me Jellal, I have to prepare for kendo practice.”

“I’ll escort you.” Jellal said standing and taking her out back to the sports building.

* * *

The power couple of Magnolia High School walked the halls when a loud commotion broke the small amount of tranquil peace Erza had experienced for the first time in the day.

“SHUT UP YOU FLAMING TURD!”

“QUIET YOU FROST BITTEN STRIPPER”

Natsu And Gray cussed, fighting in the court yard, throwing punches and trying to kill each other.

“Erza, don’t…” Jellal warned, but it was already too late.

“Erza yes…” She muttered, kicking open the door and silencing the entire court. Her eyes immediately went to the repeat offenders.

“ERZA!” Jellal yelled out, but it was too late.

Grabbing their necks, like mother cats would to the scruff of their litter, she drug them off.

Screams of pain filled the air loudly.

Walking back out, she grabbed Jellal’s collar and walked away with him.


	3. Acnologia and Jellal

It was a silent walk back to the Belserion-Scarlet household, one that had been walked many times by Jellal. He truly loved Erza and all that she had stood for, but even he knew never to interrupt the peace when she had a rough day.

Though he knew the secret remedy that could cure any of her blues… Or reds in this case.

“Erza, would you like to come over for – “ Jellal managed to asked before a roar from hell came from the Belserion-Scarlet doorstep.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU TATTOOED BLUE HAIRED FUCK!” Acnologia roared, storming down the steps and grabbing Jellal’s collar.

Ah yes, another common occurrence in their daily lives.

“Ah Acnologia, good to see you, yet again today…” Jellal muttered out.

“DIE AND LEAVE MY FUCKING SISTER ALONE!” He yelled out, once again.

“Acnologia! What have I told you about harassing my boyfriend.” Erza seethed, glaring daggers at her older brother.

“Shut it bitch! This tattooed fuck and I’s business don’t concern you!” Acnologia scowled back. Another thing that was inherited from Irene, aside from astounding good looks and brains, was a glare that could freeze over hell.

“Please, if anyone here is a tattooed fucker around her, it’s you darling son of mine.” Irene said, stepping into the doorway, glaring down at the scene. It was only a month ago, that Acnologia had spent his entire life savings to get a full body tattoo of light blue curves on every part of his body, including his face.

Irene and her husband hadn’t handled the new look well at all.

“GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UGLY OLD HAG!” Acnologia yelled.

“I think I’ll just go…” Jellal muttered and back away from the inevitable shit storm that would be occurring in the next few moments.

“Jellal, darling, would you like to stay for dinner?” Irene asked, ignoring Acnologia outburst.

“N-No thanks ma’am. I should get going…” Jellal said, backing away and running from the shit storm that would be the Belserion-Scarlet evening dinner.

“Great, you scared away Jellal mother…” Erza sighed, turning her glare to a very smug looking Irene.

“Too bad, I could just eat him up. Yummy!” Irene licked her lips as she turned and walked back inside, cackling all the way.

Erza and Acnologia just stared at the doorway before looking at each other.

“Ew…”

 


End file.
